muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Wow again! Thanks for the Born to Add tape! Did you notice that the top hole wasn't even punched? That must have been unsold stock. I used to hate it when kid's tapes didn't come with a case, and then you'd lose the cardboard backing. (I always got records anyway, but I felt bad for the kids who got tapes.) Anyway, check this out! It looks like another edition of the 45 set, with the same title, but with different songs, and different colors on the box! I'm still not sure what they were thinking when they sold them that way! That box looks way too thick for 6 45's. They should have been no thicker than a double DVD case! I guess that's why the ones that survive look all smashed! I never saw this in stores, so I don't know if they came with some styrofoam in the box, or what they did. So now we know of at least 2 versions, and I think there are more, because I still can't figure out where those 2 "orphan" 45's go that are at the end of the list! -- Ken (talk) 02:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) And thanks for the Big Bird tape! I didn't know about that one! -- Ken (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ebay continues to offer interesting finds.... I was grouchy though because that tape had great pics of the cassette and the back and there was no date on any of it. Sigh. I thought I had grabbed the sesame set images but I don't see them (I've been having computer issues so it may have been on a different machine).... Did you want them? -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the back covers of Axis look like the US editions, so I'm guessing they were released in the same year. The titles that were also on Summit must be later, since it wouldn't make sense to have a record out on 2 companies at the same time. Except that I think they changed to Summit before 1979, because I've seen a bunch of Sesame Disco on Summit, and I think that was released when it was being sold around the world. So I think the other Summits are like the Sight & Sound tapes, where the only year on it will be the original year. I have a list of what I found on Axis and Summit so far, and I haven't seen anything after about 1977 on Axis, and I've had a hunch for a while that they may have changed when we switched from CRA to Distinguished. ::And I made a place for the other 45 set over on Sesame Street 45 RPM Boxed Sets, but now I think that either the first set came in 2 sets of colors (all yellow and multi-color), or it's actually a picture of the second set. But then, the box is also different colors! I wish we could read the labels better! ::Oh yeah, the Peter Pan 45's that are in the 1500 series are the same ones in the 1300 series, but they have green labels instead of yellow, and they all have different picture sleeves. I was going to expand the page when I got more information. -- Ken (talk) 03:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I just grabbed the PeterPan because it was such a very nice scan of it; and then I wondered if the covers changed with the numbers but figured you would know and it was easier to just add the 1503 number under the 1303 than to revamp the table :). I'll go grab the yellow box in a sec here. -- Wendy (talk) 03:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) 2 things Can you check my talk page? I can't see the Peter Pan pictures. Also, I can't see the top 45 sleeve on Sesame Street Cover Singles. By the way, thanks for the new stuff as always! And, over on Sesame Street Singles, I finally found the first ECC number in the E&B set! It comes right after the last CC number, so now we only have to figure out the last 2 numbers! We have the records, but we need to figure out which is which! We're getting there! -- Ken (talk) 06:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Can you see the images tonight? I couldn't last night but they are back. There's been a problem with one of wikia's image servers which I assume was affecting them. And yes -- if we add enough little bits of info together we will figure it all out at last.... -- Wendy (talk) 03:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're back now. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Peter Pan on Sesame Street Well, after almost 3 years of not knowing quite what to do about it, I decided to take the plunge. I give you Sesame Street Cover Singles. This will be the place to put the 45's that go to albums like Songs from Sesame Street Vol. 3. Now that I'm really looking into it, there are other cover singles besides Peter Pan, and I'm also finding other Peter Pan Sesame LP's that I never really paid attention to before! Come on everybody, here we go! -- Ken (talk) 05:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! I forgot to mention that we also split Album Appearances. Now, Album Appearances is only for when the Muppets actually perform on an outside album, either as a new track (My Christmas), or licensed from an earlier album (A Christmas Treasury of Classics from Avon). We have created Cover Albums for the sound-alike albums. They both seem to be more organized as to what's missing, and it helps to know that each album in the Appearances category has at least one true Muppet track on it, and they're not buried under a bunch of Peter Pan records! -- Ken (talk) 04:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that looks great -- I always hated the awkwardness of the song "appearance" idea! -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! My mouth is on the floor again! I've been collecting Sesame records for 40 years, and I've never seen the stuff you found tonight! 1) I never knew that the Canada tapes used the covers that became the Sight & Sound covers, and 2) I never knew that they used the exact same number and prefix as the records, even though the US ones didn't do that. We've found more oddities with Canadian records and tapes than anything I've ever seen! -- Ken (talk) 05:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh good! I'm always happy to surprise you :). I was pretty startled by those tapes myself whenI clicked into the auctions. -- Wendy (talk) 20:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, I was just thinking that I missed having you around, bringing strange and wonderful things to the wiki. And here you are, with Muppets Jelly Candy Poles. What a weird find; I love it. -- Danny (talk) 05:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :). I don't know if it's crazier that the Jelly Candy Poles were made at all, or that somebody still has them intact 6 years later... also I want to find Kermit now. -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) E is for 8-track Hi! I hope you're enjoying the holidays. Look what Danny found! We already worked it into the page, but I thought you'd like to see it for fun. Also, here's a new one I've never seen before! -- Ken (talk) 20:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives